Intertwining of Destinies, Past and Present
by Akira Kyoshiro
Summary: well summary is inside. but the pairings are InuKag MirSan SesRin NarKagurastrange pairing i knopossible KogaAya OCMidorikoexplained later This is no normal HS fic It will have chapters from the past and present, which is why Midoriko is in there. Naraku


A/N: Yeah I know. I'm working on 2 stories at once. I will be alternating between updates; chapter 2 for my other story shall be up soon. And part of the legend will not be entirely true, you'll find out what I mean later. Okay this is probably my longest story yet. At least 10 typed pages per chapter so enjoy, I put a lot of work into it! Read and review! Oh and this chapter is a 2 parter. The only 2 parter….

Prologue

_**The year is 2010. In Japan demons still thrive as well as the humans do. But nobody said they got along. You see not many demons and humans saw eye to eye with each other. But 16 years ago, by a miracle a beautiful young human woman gave birth to the child of a highly respected dog demon, a half-demon boy. Little did they know that their child was the chosen one of legend, who would save the world from the oncoming threat….**_

_In the distant future where demons and humans live together in a world far from peaceful, the world's second half demon will be born to a human and a dog demon lord in Japan._

_Rejected by all but his kin, one girl will accept him for who he is. But she is no normal human nor is he a normal half demon. She is a miko, a human with special spiritual powers. _

_But what they do not know is that they are reincarnations of a powerful inu hanyou lord and his lover, a miko from 500 years before their birth. But an evil entity shall awaken from its defeat at the hands of the demon lord. It will search for the Four Souls, a jewel able to grant immense power to the bearer, and seek revenge for his humiliation and kill anyone, human or demon, who gets in its way._

_The hanyou must wield the legendary sword forged from the fang of his father and possess the love of the miko for the two of them to be victorious. If not, the planet will be thrust into eternal darkness and destruction…_

_And thus, our story begins…_

Chapter 1 Meetings of Fate Part 1

A young man around the age of 16, and in his second year of high school, with long silver hair and dog ears atop his head was walking through the streets of Tokyo, on his way home. His name was Inuyasha Takahashi.

'Damn,' he thought, 'It's getting late!' At that moment a scream pierced the peaceful summer evening night. "I can't just ignore it!" he growled running off in the direction of the scream.

"Well, well, well," said a black haired wolf demon, "What's a cute demon like you doing out at a time like this?" Before him was a sixteen year old girl with long black hair as well. "St…stay…stay back!" she stuttered scared.

"Why? You've got nowhere to run," he said motioning to his gang that had surrounded her, "Now be a good girl and keep quiet while I have a little fun." He stepped closer to her an evil grin on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER KOUGA!" came Inuyasha's voice as the hanyou leapt in punched him in the gut a few times and ending with an uppercut sending him flying.

The wolf got up wiping the blood from his lip and scowling. "How dare you touch me you filthy mutt!" He threw a punch at the hanyou which he caught, then grabbing his arm with his free hand and threw him into a wall.

'Who is this youkai? And why is he protecting me?' she wondered as she watched the hanyou slowly overpower the wolf, she gasped, 'Wait a minute! He's no youkai! He's a hanyou! But that's impossible! There's never been the son of a human and demon before! And he's so fast and strong!'

The hanyou delivered a bunch of hits to the wolf's gut then finished with an uppercut to the jaw. "You touch her again…and I will** kill **you! Ya hear!" The gang quickly grabbed their leader and high-tailed it out of there before they tasted the dog demon's wrath.

He turned to the girl behind him and his glare softened and his scowl turned into a kind smile. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Uh…um…y-yeah thanks," she stammered, "Why'd you protect me? You're a demon aren't you?" "It's just how I was raised," he replied simply.

"I'm Inuyasha," he greeted outstretching his hand. All of a sudden she began to cry and she threw herself against him. "Thank you so much….he…he was about to…" "Yeah, I know…he was about to take advantage of you being human," he told her, "So would you like me to walk you home? Miss…?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "My name's Kagome and I would appreciate that a lot."

Minutes Later-

"So you r father is the great Inu-Taisho?" Kagome asked surprised, "And your mother is Lady Izayoi?"

"Yeah… you know I may be rich but my life hasn't been all that easy," he laughed. "Okay, we're here!" she stated smiling as they climbed the shrine steps. "Thank you for everything," she continued, hugging him tightly, making him blush. She walked inside and found a note. It read:

_Kagome,_

_Grandfather, Souta, and I went out. Be back late. Dinner is in the microwave._

_Love You,_

_Mom_

She went numb in fear. For the first time in her life…she was home alone. It was already 6:43 P.M. and getting dark. "In...Inuyasha…" she squeaked out. He immediately walked in and was at her side.

"What's wrong Kagome?" "My family won't be home till late…so do you think….you could stay with me till then?" "Sure, but I hope it won't bother your family that I'm half-demon." "Oh don't worry about it. My mom is friends with your parents after all."

"Hey if Kouga and his gang ever come near you again, give me a call and I'll be right there okay?" he said handing her a slip of paper. "You got it," she replied smiling as well.

"So, wanna watch some TV?" she suggested. "Sure, sounds good," he agreed. So they sat down on the couch. They channel surfed till they came to YYH. They eventually fell asleep, Kagome in Inu's arms in a laying down position.

"Well, what do we have here," came a friendly female voice. The pair yawned and opened their eyes to see Kagome's mother standing there. They next noticed the position they were currently in. The two blushed deep red and immediately detached from one another.

"So, who's your boyfriend Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked smiling, "He sure is a cute one!" "Um….uh….thank you ma'am," Inuyasha stuttered blushing, "But uh….I'm not her boyfriend…" "Yeah what he said Mom," Kagome confirmed.

Mrs. Higurashi's smiled and her eyes wandered and fell upon a picture the on the table. She did a double take and hugged the hanyou. "I almost didn't recognize you Inuyasha! I haven't seen you since you were a little hanyou!"

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Well you see…" he began. "I was attacked by Kouga and his gang and he was about to…..do something terrible to me when Inuyasha jumped in and saved me…."

Her mother was speechless. Well it's a good thing Inuyasha was there to save you. Or I would've had to take this up with the Council. And they would not be happy!"

Next a young boy walked in, hands full of groceries. "Hey Kagome," he said, "Who's your boyf…." He stopped and did a double take looking Inuyasha over. "It's you!" he gasped, "You're the one who saved me from getting hit by that car. Your hair is a different color and you have ears now, but I know it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me kid. But don't tell me you expected I'd let you get hit did you?" he replied smiling, ruffling the kid's hair. Everyone stared in shock at the hanyou, speechlessly.

Minutes went by and he began to wiggle in his seat uncomfortably. "Oh…I'm sorry…" Mrs.' Higurashi apologized bowing. That snapped everyone out of their trance.

"Well, I better be going home," Inuyasha said getting up to leave. "It's pretty late. You better stay the night. I've already called your mother and she said it was aright."

"Well, where is he going to sleep?" Kagome asked curiously. Before she could answer he said, "I'll take the couch." "But I'm sure we could find a more comf-" she began. "The couch is fine." With that said he lay down and closed his eyes.

Later that night Kagome came down to get a snack and noticed Inuyasha shivering slightly, so she grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. "Sweet dreams, Inuyasha," she said kissing his forehead instinctively.

She pulled back almost immediately, blushing deep red. She saw his lips curve into a smile. She ran back upstairs forgetting her snack. "Kagome…" he whispered in his sleep, smirking.

TBC!

Kagome introduces Inuyasha to her best friends. But what will happen when the two humans meet the dog-eared wonder? And Will Kouga return for vengeance?

NEXT TIME MEETING SOF FATE PART 2! See ya soon!

What didja think? Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
